


Thanksgiving

by JayCKx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thanksgiving, ive never had thanksgiving and definitely didnt know what it entailed when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: The Sides celebrate Thanksgiving--i found a cache of old drabbles i wrote three years ago (and don't remember) so i'm posting them here for safekeeping. #3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Thanksgiving

Thomas was at his family’s home for Thanksgiving, and it was dinner time. The table was laden with food, as was the one in the Mind. Prince sat at the head of the table, ‘the chair for the royal!’ he would proclaim. Logic was placing the food on the table and Morality was cooking. Soon Dad walked out of the kitchen, the last dishes finished, and was about to sit down when he realised something. Somebody was missing.

“Where’s Anxiety?” He asked. Roman shrugged.

“I presume he is residing in his room.” Logan said, making Morality frown.

“Well that can’t do! I’ll go get him.” He hurried down the hallway, knocking and entering Anxiety’s dark room. “Hey, kiddo, come have dinner!” He encouraged. Anxiety shrugged.

“Nah, I’m not hungry. Or one for festivities.” He said. Morality frowned. 

“But it’s Thanksgiving! You have to eat with us!” He exclaimed. Anxiety sighed.

“No I don’t, it’s fine. You can go have dinner.” 

“Nope, not happening.” He walked forward and grabbed Anxiety’s hand, pulling him up and propelling him out of the room.

“Hey!” Anxiety yelled in protest.

“Nope! You’re not starving yourself on Thanksgiving, and that’s final.” Morality responded, using his stern dad voice. Anxiety pouted and scowled, but stopped fighting. He was plonked down at the table and served a massive plate of food, he pulled a cracker with Prince and was gifted with a green party crown (Dad insisted on reading the joke.) Logan’s crown was slightly too big for him and looked ridiculous, which Morality cooed over, and Roman accidentally spilt gravy down his pristine shirt, which made Anxiety laugh uncontrollably. In the end, Anxiety found himself enjoying the night. He caught Morality’s eye, who smiled knowingly at him, and ducked his head. 

“Thanks.”” He said quietly, and Dad just nodded, before intercepting Prince before he could flick mashed potato at Logic. Yes, Anxiety was really enjoying the night.


End file.
